


A Personality All Her Own

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of a Threesome - Dean, Sam and the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personality All Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> AU, because in this fic, Dean buys the Impala instead of getting it from John

**Disclaimer: Not mine; should be; they'd be doing each other in every episode if I owned them.**

**++++++++++**

Dean Winchester was fifteen when he saw her. 

It was love at first sight.

She was beautiful, black and shiny, with leather seats and a cassette player. Dad didn't have a cassette player in the truck; he didn't even have FM radio.

The man who owned her was honest and told them that the car was in shitty shape, plus sometimes she had a hard time turning over and tended to stall if she idled for too long. 

Dean was insistent, telling his father that he'd use his own money to buy new parts for her and fix her up.

John caved and shelled out five hundred dollars.

The moment the deal was done Dean got in and turned the ignition key.

Not only did the Impala start the first time out, but her engine purred and when he shifted into drive she hummed her satisfaction.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The first time Sam Winchester sat in the Impala, he was eleven and dropped ice cream on the seat. 

She stalled out and refused to start until the stain was removed.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Sam was thirteen, he burned a small hole in the leather upholstery while sneaking a cigarette. He tried to fix it, but only made things worse. 

When Dean found out, he literally cried.

Sam never smoked again.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam was fifteen when he made out with a girl across the back seat.

Somehow the Impala slid out of the driveway and hit a fire hydrant.

Sam couldn't figure it out because when he checked afterwards, the car was still in 'park'.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam 'borrowed' the car one night without Dean knowing for a quick trip to 7-11. He spilled some of his Slurpee on the floor.

A thunderstorm started on his way back and the driver's side window refused to go up. The Impala's insides were soaked. 

It cost Sam three month's allowance to have the car dried out by professionals.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean and Dad were away on a hunting trip when Sam was seventeen. He had exams and couldn't join them. Dean warned him not to go near the Impala, but of course Sam took it out to go to the movies with some friends. 

The speedometer shot up on it's own and Sam got the first of many speeding tickets and the car was impounded.

Dean gave Sam a black eye.

Sam never touched the car again.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Sam was twenty-two Dean picked him up at Stanford, telling him their father had disappeared. 

Jessica died shortly thereafter and Sam became a permanent resident of the Impala's passenger seat. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"I want a CD player for the car, Dean," Sam told him as they headed down the highway.

"No."

"C'mon Dean, none of my stuff is on cassettes."

"She's a classic, Sammy. Be thankful she doesn't have an 8-track player."

Sam wouldn't shut up about it and Dean finally acquiesced.

The car sputtered before Sam could play a CD and as soon as he removed the player, the Impala came back to life.

Sam became convinced the car was possessed and that it hated him.

Dean hadn't been there and was convinced his brother was nuts.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

All Sam wanted to do was get a chocolate shake so once Dean was sleeping he snuck out of the motel and drove to Dairy Queen. 

Dean spent the next four days ranting about the scratch on the door.

Sam swore up and down he hadn't parked near another car and had no idea how the nick got there.

"Sure, Sammy, the car injured itself."

"I think it did, Dean."

"No, we are **not** having this conversation again. She is a **car** , and much as I love her, she's an inanimate object. She is **not** alive!" Dean banged his fist on the dash in anger.

Thirty seconds later the air conditioning died.

Dean had to get a new compressor and spent the next few days soothing the Impala with sweet words, cooing about how good she was and how much he loved her.

Sam questioned his brother's sanity and his own; he was still convinced the car hated him. 

After a while she did begin to behave when Sam drove, but **only** when Dean was injured and unable to. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean liked Megan, she liked him and he really wanted to get laid. 

He leaned across the front seat and kissed her.

The passenger door opened and Megan fell out, getting a nice lump on her head.

Dean didn't get laid. 

Everytime he had a woman in the car something happened.

He got a flat, the electrical shorted, the wipers refused to work during the rain. He wanted to play some music one night when he was parked in a small town's lovers lane, but his tapes seemed to have vanished and the only radio station he could pick up was opera.

The next morning he saw the box of tapes in the back, swearing they hadn't been there when he had looked the night before.

If he had taken a moment to think about it, he would have realized that his problems with women started when Sam began to travel with him.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam sat in the front seat late one night, while Dean was sleeping in the motel. He lamented about how fucked up he was and how there was something terribly wrong with him.

He had never had sexual inclinations towards **any** man, yet had managed to lose his heart to his older brother. What he felt for Dean was beyond what he felt for Jessica.

Sam talked about Dean's eyes, Dean's lips, Dean's voice. He spoke about his fantasies of giving Dean a blow job while Dean was driving, of Dean fucking him in the back seat. He bemoaned the fact that Dean could never love him like that and it wasn't fair.

Nobody cared about Dean the way he did; nobody loved him like that, could ever love him like that.

Nobody but Sam. 

Each and every time Dean found a woman in the various towns they stopped in and disappeared for the night, Sam's eyes misted over.

Deep down he knew nothing would ever come of it, that his love would always remain unrequited. They were brothers. 

That alone meant Dean would never, could never, love Sam like that either.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean sat in the car late one night, while Sam was sleeping in the motel. He groaned that he was a total pervert, that maybe he needed a good psychiatrist...or two.

He had been with men on occasion, but it was always a quick blow-job in an alley, a hand-job in a club. Yet for some strange unfathomable reason, he had fallen head over heels in love with his younger brother. 

Dean waxed poetic about Sam's baby face. He sighed as he mentioned Sam's ass, how perfect it looked in his jeans. He spoke aloud of his most recent daydream, of joining Sam in the shower, shoving him against the tiles and fucking him to the point that Sam forgot his own name. 

Nobody cared about Sam the way he did; nobody loved him like that, could ever love him like that.

Nobody but Dean.

Except Sam was still in love with Jessica, maybe he always would be. 

Deep down he knew nothing would ever come of it, that his love would always remain unrequited. They were brothers. 

That alone meant Sam would never, could never, be in love with Dean either.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days after the incident with the bugs, they found themselves in the midst of a deserted road, in the rain and the car decided to stall. It was cold out and AAA said they wouldn't be able to get somebody out to them before morning. 

Dean was okay with that, he ran out to the trunk and got a couple of blankets. Sam climbed into the back seat, trying his best to get comfortable, not an easy task considering how tall he was. 

At some point during the night Dean woke up and glanced at his brother. Sam had the blanket wrapped around him but he was still shivering. Not wanting his brother to get sick, Dean slid into the back with Sam. 

"Dean," Sam mumbled, "what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm, bro'." Dean shifted them so Sam was laying atop him and covered them with both blankets. "You're freezing."

"'m okay," Sam insisted.

"Sure ya are, Sammy. That's why you're turning blue."

Sam snuggled in close. "Nice and warm."

"Go to sleep, Sam. I'll take care of you." 

"Okay," Sam replied and allowed himself to sleep. 

Dean studied his brother's face and smiled. Sam looked like a little kid when he was asleep. He couldn't help but place a chaste kiss to Sam's lips, marveling at the softness. Dean traced Sam's lips with his tongue, slipping it inside to taste. 

Sam began to rouse and Dean pulled away quickly, soothing his brother back to sleep.

For the first time in ages, the two men slept peacefully, not a nightmare between them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The car had to be towed in the morning and the boys checked into a motel, thankful it was relatively clean and had hot water available. 

They both stripped out of their wet clothes. Dean insisted Sam shower first while he took a shave. But he kept sneaking looks at Sam through the curtain and finally fled into the bedroom, forcing his libido under control before Sam was done. A scream brought him into the bathroom and he found Sam flat against the shower wall, pointing to the floor.

There was a huge roach crawling towards him and Sam had lost all the color in his face.

"Bug," was all Sam said.

"Yes, Sam," Dean snickered, "it's a bug."

"KILL IT!"

Dean smushed it with some toilet paper and threw it in the toilet. 

"NO! Throw it away outside!"

"Sam, I'm going to flush it."

"Please take it outside Dean. What if it crawls out of there while I'm...going?"

"It's dead, Sam." Dean flushed the toilet.

Unfortunately at the same time he flushed, all the cold water left the shower and Sam jumped out as he felt the scalding heat...right into Dean's arms. He found himself staring into his brother's eyes, leaned down and kissed him. 

It took Dean a few seconds to get with the program, but when he did he lifted Sam off his feet, Sam's long legs wrapping around him, the towel sliding from Dean's waist. The kiss seemed to go on forever as Dean carried him to the bed. "Sam," he gasped between kisses, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not a fucking clue."

Sam was hard and so was Dean and they were rubbing against each other, the friction between them causing a quick orgasm for both. 

"Dean," Sam started, once he composed himself, "what's happening here?"

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean was moving his hips again, his cock swelling. "I don't have a clue either."

"We're brother's, Dean." Sam moaned as his body moved in synch with Dean's, his own dick growing hard again. "We should **not** be doing this. It's wrong, so very wrong."

"Tell that to your dick...and mine." Dean was moving a bit faster, holding on to Sam's ass, kneading rough. "Sammy...Sam...ahhh...I'm gonna come again...."

"Yeah...oh yeah, Dean!" And Sam was right there with him. 

They lay there, both satiated, holding each other, calming each other down.

"I love you, Sam," Dean blurted without thinking.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a stupid grin.

"Yeah."

"Me too." 

They shared another kiss.

"Dad's gonna kill us," Dean pointed out.

"It's going to be painful."

"Probably flog us."

"I vote we don't tell him," Sam said.

"No argument here, Sammy."

In agreement, they made out some more before they both fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The Impala was returned that afternoon and the mechanic couldn't figure it out. He couldn't get it to start when he'd picked it up, but as soon as he got a chance to work on it, the engine came to life. 

When they checked out of the motel, Dean held out the car keys. "Wanna drive, Sam?"

"I dunno, Dean." Sam looked the car over and reluctantly got in, figuring the Impala would stall on him like she usually did. But for the first time since Sam had attempted to drive her, her engine purred. 

Dean got in and smiled at his brother. "You once said she was possessed and I think maybe you were right. But in a good way."

Sam looked wary. "You think she stalled last night knowing that we would....?"

"Yeah, I do Sam. All the shit we face in our daily lives, why couldn't she, sort of, be alive? Remember the day I got her? The guy said she wouldn't work, but she did."

"But she always hated me, from the time I dropped my ice cream cone."

"And burned a hole in her leather, stole her more then once...."

" **Borrowed** , Dean," Sam interrupted.

"Without my permission, Sam." Dean smirked. "That's stealing."

"This coming from the man who is the poster child for innocence," Sam fired back.

"You tried to lose your virginity in her back seat." Dean paused. "Come to think of it, since you joined me, everytime I've been on a date, she's done something weird."

"Maybe she's a part of you, Dean."

"Maybe she's a part of **us** , Sam."

Sam started to laugh. "We're in a menage-a-trois with a car."

The Impala stalled.

**FIN**


End file.
